Of Broken Mugs and Late Night Confessions
by spikeluver89
Summary: While her brothers are away, Rosalie Winchester is home alone late one night. As Castiel keeps her company until Sam and Dean come home, feelings are realized and it's all thanks to a simple coffee mug. One-shot. Castiel/OC. Rated T mild language.


**So, I don't know where this came from. Hell, I had a bunch of ideas swarming and this wouldn't leave. I hope I did my best writing the characters as they are. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Pairing Castiel/OC**

 **Disclaimer Ha, nope don't own supernatural. Only my OC Rosalie**

 **Summary One shot. In the dead of night Rosalie not only can't fall asleep but secretly struggles with guilt of a previous hunt. Can a certain angel (whom she had a crush on since forever) help her out? Takes place in no specific season.**

The time read **145am** as I was staring at the clock on the wall while I was in the kitchen making tea after I paused my movie I was playing on my laptop. I couldn't sleep and Dean and Sam weren't going to be back until sometime tomorrow from Missouri.

So here I am; in my old baseball t-shirt, dark blonde hair in a messy braid and dark grey plaid pajama bottoms making tea to try to sleep. I'll admit, staying behind on hunts sometimes is a wise idea so I can help with the research basis. Then there were times I wish I was able to go.

I made my way into the main room of the bunker and sat down at the table. I placed my mug on the table next to my laptop, all ready to go back to my Netflix binge and leaned back. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh before I even hit the play button on my laptop.

My brothers are not here and Castiel doing god knows what in heaven, I was going insane with boredom.

"Gees, Cas, what are you doing exactly?" I asked as I stared at the ceiling above me, leaning back into my seat.

"Is everything alright?"

I sat up quickly and turned to see it was Castiel standing in front of me. I definitely wasn't' expecting him after all I mean, he is the angel of the lord or was there of speaking before he went all human and what not before getting his grace back and now he's an angel again. However, my hand knocked over my mug in the process, breaking it into pieces.

"Oh crap," I said, jumping up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"No it's fine," I said, running into the kitchen to grab some paper towels and the dustpan/broom kit. "I didn't expect to see- Ow! Holy mother of..."

I stepped on a piece of glass and I felt a sting as it happened. I dropped everything as I cringed in pain. I hopped on to the table and saw that there was a cut on my right foot that was bleeding.

Just great.

"Rosalie let me see," I heard Castiel's frantic voice.

"It's fine. I don't think it'll need stitches. I don't see any glass and it's not that huge of a cut," I said studying my cut as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Rosalie. Please."

I stared at his ocean blue eyes into my boring hazel eyes. I slowly lower the paper towels in my hand as he lifted my foot to examine the cut.

"It's not necessary really," I tried assuring the angel.

Cas didn't say anything at first until he slowly placed his two fingers on my forehead as I felt a warm feeling flow thorough my body. I looked down at my foot and saw that the cut and blood was magically gone.

"You need to give me a warning when you do that," I said my face still feeling warm at his touch.

Oh god, get a rip Rosie.

"I apologize. I'm still trying to work on that," Cas said sheepishly.

"It's okay and thank you though. Really," I said.

"You're welcome. I just don't understand how that can harm you," he said.

"Cas, we've seen worse things happening in our lives and it's only a cut it's nothing too serious," I assured him.

"Rosalie, you don't understand. Had this would've happened a minute sooner and I wasn't here..."

"Castiel," I said, taking a hold of his arms as he looked over at me with a worried look. "Accidents happen. A mug can be replaced. You have nothing to worry about I promise you that."

"But.." I saw that he went quiet. I tiled my head to the side as I was trying to study him.

"Cas, what is it?"

"It only reminded of the last time you got hurt," he replied, as he stared at me intensely.

Then I remembered.

A few weeks ago, me, Dean and Sam were on a hunt in a small town in Wyoming. It was a simple vampire hunt though it turned out to be not so simple. Long story short, I made one slight wrong move and one of the vampires that stole my knife' stabbed me in my lower stomach. Luckily, Cas arrived on time and did heal me but I knew it scared the guys to death that I almost died.

However, it wasn't until a few days after the hunt Sam and I were talking late one night while Dean ran out and he let it slip that while I was out of it and I had slept a good almost 24 hours after running on complete exhaustion and sleep deprivation, Cas had not once left my side that day while I slept until the moment I woke up.

Which took me by complete surprise because though Castiel and I have gotten more closer than ever, I never knew he cared that much about me.

But for some strange reason, I've felt guilty about what happened. And I never have to feel guilty about me getting hurt on hunts which was strange.

"Oh Cas," I said, getting up from my spot. "That was a long time ago."

"I apologize though I can't stand to see you hurt. However, I'm also happy that you're alive and well," he said.

"Let's get one thing straight." I said as I started cleaning up. "What happened last month, wasn't your fault. It could've happened to Dean or Sam and I was the one who got hurt. I don't want you to have that blame ever. And besides, it takes a lot to get rid of me and you know damn well I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"And I will make sure of that," Castiel promised.

I could help but grin at him. Yes I have a crush on him and it's one of those things I can't help. But what do I know? It's not like he would ever like me back. Could he?

"Plus it was kind of my fault to begin with," I said, looking away from him.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked. I sighed a little before I faced him pausing my cleaning.

There was no turning back now.

"I'm a good hunter don't get me wrong as humans we make mistakes but as hunters forget it. I made one stupid mistake and look what happened. I feel so bad that I almost cost us our lives because I did something so stupid. I don't know how my brothers aren't pissed at me about it still," I said.

I saw that Castiel looked at me shockingly after my confession. I gave him a quick smile as I gathered up the items.

"It's in the past. I've moved on and I know better than to trust my klutzy judgement that's all," I told him.

Castiel didn't say a word after that. I didn't think nothing of it as I carried the broken mug pieces I swept up in the dustpan to the garbage can in the kitchen. As soon as I had put everything away, I started to head back when Cas stood in front of me with a look on his face I couldn't figure out what he's feeling.

"Cas what's wrong?"

In one swift movement, Cas gathered me in his arms and softly placed his lips on mine. I was shocked but I returned the kiss as I couldn't help but let out a smile as we kissed. We pulled away and I leaned my forehead on to his and to my surprise, he let out a tiny grin as well.

So that's what it's like to get kissed by an angel.

And it was damn good too.

"Rosalie, you're beautiful, smart, kind and a great hunter. What happened to you it's not your fault. If anyone once thinks different, I won't hesitate to deal with them accordingly." he said.

I laughed a little at his statement. "Let's not get carried away too much with that," I said. "I didn't think you had feelings for me."

"Is that what they're called? That every time I see you, I feel happy. The way you laugh, smile and everything you do makes me feel good but when you're hurt or sad, I wish to take the pain away or get those that hurt you," he said.

"Yeah that's what happened when someone has feelings for someone else," I said.

He then pulled me close to his chest and I immediately held him tighter. Who would've thought that this would happen? I know I didn't. I'm just savoring this moment as much as I can. But on the inside, I was doing a happy dance.

"Stay with me? Tonight, if you can," I asked him softly.

"Rosalie." I looked up and saw Cas staring at me lovingly as he stroked my cheek before kissing me. "I'll stay with you as long as you let me."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," I said.

"What about Sam and Dean? I don't know how they'll take it with us being..."

"They'll be fine about it. I don't see why they wouldn't be," I said as I tried to stifle another yawn.

I let out a tiny shriek as I was scooped into Cas' arms. For once, I felt content and peaceful as if everything was right in the world for the moment. He held me as he transported us to my room and placed me on the bed carefully as if he was scared to drop me. Cas caressed my cheek as he kissed me lightly on the lips before he took off his trench coat and his suit jacket and placed it on my desk chair as I lied on my bed.

Even though that relationships between humans and angels can be complicated and forbidden technically, I know that somehow we're going to work this out somehow.

I could hear the mattress shift as Cas got settled and pulled me close to him after he draped a blanket over me.

"Don't leave Cas," I said softly as I felt my eyelids closing.

"I'll never leave you Rosalie. Ever." I heard him say as I fell asleep with his lips pressed into my hair.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Third POV**

"Rosie, we're home!" Dean called out as he and Sam entered the bunker the next day.

"Keep it down she could be still sleeping," Sam said.

"Relax Sammy. She should be up by now," he said.

"Probably," Sam said. "Maybe she's getting up or something."

"I'll go check," Dean said as he headed down the hall towards her room.

By the time Dean made it, he slowed his pace in case he woke her up. When he approached her room, he was taken by surprise and it takes a lot to surprise the older Winchester.

In front of him was his younger sister and Castiel, wrapped up together on her bed. Rosalie was still sleeping; covered and clothed luckily as Cas lied next to her with his arms holding her protectively as he looked down at her before he kissed her softly. Though he has some suspicions, Dean decided to let them sleep a bit longer before they woke up.

Then he and Sam can be all overprotective on their sister later.

"Well it's about damn time," Dean said softly at the couple.

With a smirk on his face as he left his sister's room, he only got further down the hallway and turned the corner before having to break the news to Sam.

"Oh Sammy, guess who owes me fifty bucks?" he asked as he couldn't help but laugh as Sam let out a groan.

 **A/n So I hoped you enjoyed this! Just a little something to get my writing juices back in mojo. I do got other one shot ideas and a story to come so I hope you stick around for those!**

 **Let me know what you think and thank you all for your support!**

 **Hope to see you around soon,**  
 **Vicky**


End file.
